M. Bison vs Mewtwo
M. Bison vs Mewtwo is Episode 11 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Street Fighter vs Pokemon! Perhaps two of the most infamous psychics in video gaming histrory cross paths, which one will emerge victorious? '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Ramayana Temple (Street Fighter II) Laughing maniacally, Bison hooked several captured creatures to machines within the temple. There are all kinds: Abra, Ralts, Meditite and even Staryu hooked to the machines. "Soon the power of psychic Pokemon shall belong to the mighty Bison!" he declared, pacing back and forth between Pokemon. Things looked well for him until... BOOM ''' The roof was blasted from an exterior force. "What the hell? Who's there?" Bison demanded angrily. A white creature began descending before him. "And what are you supposed to be?" Bison sneered. The figure then opened its eyes. "I am Mewtwo. And I will not allow you to enslave these Pokemon for your own lusty desires." Bison squinted his eyes. "I see. But you're already too late. Soon these 'Pokemon' shall be powerless, and all their strength will live within me." Mewtwo then raised a hand, destroying the machines and freeing the Pokemon, allowing them to escape into the wild. "Ok. You might have lived had you not done that, but now you force my hand. Prepare for the might of Master Bison!" '''Here we go! As soon as Bison completed his line, Mewtwo fired a Swift attack. Star shaped projectiles came at Bison but he leaped over them and used his Head Press on Mewtwo. The Pokemon took the attack but used his psychic powers to trap Bison in place. The Swift then circled back around and caught Bison in the back. "Well, if that's as strong as you get, this will be easier than I thought." he declared, warping behind Mewtwo. The Pokemon anticipated this and slammed him in the head with his tail. Mewtwo then hurled Shadow Ball at Bison, catching him in the gut but doing little more than anger him. Bison teleported but this time had faked Mewtwo out. He appeared in the exact spot he used the move and caught the genetic Pokemon with Psycho Blast in the back. Bison then grappled Mewtwo, hurling him by the tail and kicking him repeatedly in a cyclone pattern. Mewtwo used his own teleport, creating separation and using a Shadow Ball. Bison laughed as he used Psycho Reflect, sending the ghost type move back to its sender. Mewtwo dropped to a knee, clutching his chest. "Truly disappointing. What good is a fighter who is weak to his own attack?" Bison then went to deliver a roundhouse kick but Mewtwo caught him telekinetically. "I have been many things but I am not- and never will be- weak. I am the strongest Pokemon in the world." Mewtwo then threw Bison back into a pillar with brutal force. He then fired an Aura Sphere, which Bison tried to send back at Mewtwo with Psycho Reflect but the genetic Pokemon managed to catch it with his psychic power, throwing it once more to Bison who took the attack in the face. Bison then got back to his feet, teleporting above Mewtwo and using his Knee Press upon landing. Bison then began spinning in a tornado towards Mewtwo as he used Psycho Blast, knocking Mewtwo down. The Pokemon wisely called up a Barrier as Bison attacked with several kicks and punches. Mewtwo held him off with relative ease, creating enough space to use Future Sight. Bison braced for an attack, but there was nothing. Bison grabbed Mewtwo, but the Pokemon used Shadow Ball to blast Bison across the room. "You're a lot more persistent than I imagined..." Bison admitted. He then fired Psycho Inferno, catching Mewtwo with the attack and following up with a Psycho Cannon. Mewtwo was slammed into the wall and Bison began hovering over him. "At least your powers will continue to serve me: Master Bis--" he was cut off as an energy based attack assaulted him from all directions. "What the hell is that?!" he demanded. It was, of course, Future Sight, and Mewtwo capitalised on the opening by using Psychic to lift the nearby shattered pillar and throw it on Bison. Mewtwo then activated a Mega Evolution, transforming into Mega Mewtwo Y and instantly rushing Bison with a barrage of Shadow Balls. Although he tried to defend himself, Bison was overwhelmed by the attacks and slammed into the floor, making a crater. Mewtwo then used Swift, firing the projectiles down on the injured Bison. "You may call yourself '''Master' but you will never be ''my ''master. And you will never be the master of the Pokemon you seek to enslave." Mega Mewtwo then raised a hand and fired Shadow Ball. Bison used another Psycho Reflect, sending the projectile once more back at Mewtwo. As Mewtwo blocked it, Bison leaped up and delivered Devil Reverse. Mega Mewtwo bounced off the floor and Bison continued his assault with several kicks and punches before attempting another Psycho Crusher. Mewtwo raised a hand and used Disable, rendering Bison's signature attack useless. "What did you do?" Bison demanded angrily as Mewtwo flew before him. Mewtwo didn't respond and instead decided to use Aura Sphere again. Bison crashed into a wall and Mewtwo began powering up a blast of dark blue energy. He fired, and Bison scrambled to a side before using Psycho Inferno to blast Mewtwo through a wall. Feeling that victory was nigh, Bison began firing a string of Psycho Shots, which Mewtwo fended off with a wave of his hand. Mewtwo flew overhead, slamming his tail into Bison's head, stunning him. He stood back up and used Psycho Reflect to counter a Swift, the attack hitting Mewtwo at increased speeds only proved to anger the Pokemon further rather than hinder him. The two then traded projectiles- several Shadow Balls and Psycho Shots met in the air, plenty whistled past and shattered the walls around them. As the building began crumbling, both combatants flew in the air. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to lift and throw a piece of rock into Bison's head, stunning him. The genetic Pokemon then attempted to wrap the battle up by firing another blast of blue energy. Bison dodged it and delivered several sharp kicks to Mewtwo, marking his body and hitting a sharp knee strike into his gut. Mewtwo hunched over but as soon as Bison went to attack, Mewtwo disabled his ability to levitate, sending Bison crashing through his own temple. Bison looked up through the rubble to see Mewtwo raise a hand and drop a Psystrike down on him, destroying the temple and Bison along with it. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Mewtwo! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant